With the development of science and technology and the increase in public security awareness, it is a trend that personal identity is recognized with inherent physiological characteristics (such as fingerprint, face, iris) and behavioral characteristics (such as handwriting, sound, gait) of the human body by closely combining a computer with high-technology means such as optics, acoustics, biology. The fingerprint identification technology has been widely used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and tablet computers due to simplicity, practicality and the like.
The key of the fingerprint identification technology is to acquire a fingerprint. The existing fingerprint acquisition device as an independent device is generally arranged on the back or side of an electronic device, or hidden under the HOME solid key on the front of the electronic device. Correspondingly, the existing control method for the fingerprint acquisition device is also relatively independent, and a user can put a finger on the fingerprint acquisition device at any time to trigger the electronic device to complete the fingerprint acquisition.
However, with the integration and ultra-thin development trend of the electronic device, an ultra-thin fingerprint acquisition component can be installed under a display screen of the electronic device to achieve a fingerprint acquisition function on the display screen, which can improve the integration degree of the electronic device and make the electronic equipment thinner. In view of this, the fingerprint acquisition component is integrated into the display screen, and the above-described relatively independent control method for fingerprint acquisition is no longer applicable. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new control method for fingerprint acquisition to ensure an accurate and effective man-machine interaction in acquiring fingerprint based on the display screen without affecting the original display function of the display screen, and enhance the user experience.